


A different Ending

by SoftKitty



Series: The Prisoner of Azkaban, No longer a Prisoner. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, a change to the story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKitty/pseuds/SoftKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter Vernon asks Harry about in the end of the third book isn't a letter from Sirius. In a turn of events, Sirius is proven innocent and Harry gets to start a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different Ending

Harry couldn’t help but be ecstatic. He held the note from Dumbledore in his hand tightly as he walked over to his aunt and uncle. “What’s that?” Vernon snarled, staring at he envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. “If it’s another form for me to sign, you’ve got another – “   
“It’s not,” said Harry cheerfully. “It’s a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts,” she directed his gaze at Petunia. “He said you would understand it,” he said handing the letter to her and waiting expectantly. Mrs. Dursley’s eyes scanned the letter quickly. Harry watched her expression turn from scared to nervous to relieved and she actually smiled at him. “You can send word to Dumbledore that we are very pleased by this news and we wish you the best,” she said through her pursed smile. Mr. Dursley, being the head of the family, did not like when he didn’t know what was going on.  
“What does it say?” he demanded, ripping the note out of his wife’s hand. He read through it and Harry had to hide his grin at his uncle’s confused expression. “Well then boy,” he started, though unsure how to finish he turned to Dudley, “come on then,” he started to steer Dudley towards the exit of King’s Cross and Dudley looked back at Harry, a confused expression identical to his father’s.  
“What’d it say? Why isn’t he coming with us?” Dudley had stopped in his tracks and demanded answers from his parents.   
“Doesn’t apply to you,” Vernon said, his anger growing. “Came all the way out here for nothing,” he mumbled under his breath.   
“See ya, Dudders,” Harry mocked before heading back over to Ron and his family.   
“They took that well,” Ron said grinning widely. Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged him.   
“We’ll owl you about the World Cup then dear,” she said before gathering her family.   
Harry looked at his best friend, “Sirius says once we get the house in order he wants the whole family over for dinner,” he said watching Mrs. Weasley trying to pull Fred and George away from Lee Jordan.   
“As long as he’s not making us clean it,” Ron said laughing. Harry grinned, Sirius had been in Azkaban for a while, he had made it clear that his house was probably in ruins.   
“It’ll be strange living in a wizarding house for the summer,” Harry smiled, he couldn’t have asked for a better ending to his third year. He spotted Sirius walking over and waved happily. Molly gave a small smile, though Sirius looked much more cleaned up than when Harry had first met him, Molly, apparently, wasn't as keen to accept Sirius’ new freedom with open arms just yet.   
“Mrs. Weasley, you have to believe Dumbledore,” Harry said, almost chastising her.   
“I do, I do,” she said hurriedly as Sirius approached the group.   
“Ready?” he asked, looking down at Harry and smiling. Harry looked up and smiled back, “yeah,” he said. He turned back to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her. He thanked her before waving to the rest of the family as he walked away, excited about his new life with his godfather.


End file.
